Smashers in Azeroth!
by Marreoin
Summary: Crazy screwed up big time, and the Smashers became homeless. But now, someone has offered his mansion to them! But, Bowser have seen a bird creature and Ness disappeared! And what's with the forest and the lake?
1. Chapter 1: New Location, Thanks To Crazy

** Hey guys! My first fic! This is a crossover between World Of Warcraft and SSBM. There is 25 characters in SSBM, but only 10 of them are main chracters in the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM, Nintendo does. I do not own World Of Warcraft either. Blizzard does.**

* * *

****

_Chapter One: New Location, Thanks To Crazy_

The bus was filled with chatter. The back of the bus held the children, while the front consisted of adults. At the very front of it, the two large hands sat their, one driving, one twiddling his fingers.

"Ei, ooo, argh, ke." The left hand chattered.

"Dear brother, why must you be so, stupid?" The right hand asked. Well, emitted. It is unknown how they speak, being giant hands.

"Hey Master Hand, how much longer till we're there?" Someone shouted from the back.

Master Hand sighed. "I do not know myself. All the letter had on it was a location. No names, nothing. Of course, we wouldn't be here if a certain hand didn't screw everything up at our last meeting with the mayor of Smash City."

Crazy began singing and laughing. "HEHE, er, GEHE!"

The bus had eight rows of seats. Each seat could hold two people, having a seat on each side of the row, with a cat-walk in the middle. The four smashers at the front we're Link, Marth, Roy, and Zelda. The four were good friends. Behind them sat Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi. The third row held Falco, Fox, Falcon, and Samus. They weren't good "friends", but they like to talk to each other, since they had occupations similar to each other's. The Fourth row held Pichu, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff. Behind them were Ness, Kirby, Nana, Popo (They shared both fit in Ness' seat.), and a younger version of Link. To be exact, seven years younger. They held their own group. Behind them were Mr. Game & Watch and Dr. Mario, another clone. Master Hand created him to treat the smasher's wounds after a battle. And the very last row held the brutes of the mansion, Ganon, Bowser, Mewtwo, and Donkey Kong.

The 25, er, actually, 26 if you count Nana and Popo as a different person, were becoming impatient. They slept on the bus, ate on the bus, and when they had to use the restroom, it was one at a time. Usually, a mess occurred whenever Mario used the restroom. It wasn't in the restroom, it was the person waiting. Mario always brought something to watch or play with when he went, leaving everyone waiting.

There was only two meals a day for them, since they were saving money. Breakfast and dinner. It was havoc, and took two hours to clean the bus after they ate. Not many agree on what to eat, so they all order what they enjoy most.

Three weeks on traveling, and their destination was one mile milead of them. Throughout the ride, they passed forests, and strange creatures they have never seen before at Smash City, or Smash Forest. Automobiles weren't seen either. Instead, they saw people riding horses, rams, tigers, elephants, and even robotic chickens! On the other hand, there was also different races of people, and not just humans.

"Masta Hand-a, are we-a almost there-a?" Mario asked the driver.

"Yes. Actually, I think I see our destination just up ahead!"

Everyone cheered, excluding the three in the back (except DK).

"Great" Ganon muttered to Bowser. "we get to see new freaks."

"Hehe." Bowser snickered.

"Hey, poke MewTwo in the stomach! I heard he has no feelings." Ganon whispered his turtle friend.

"No way! I'm not risking my shell for some dumb game. If you really want to, you do it." Bowser replied to his friend.

"Fine." was all Ganon said. He shot his finger at MewTwo's stomach, and MewTwo's eyes opened up.

"HEHEHE!" Laughed MewTwo like a psychopath. He sounded worse than Crazy on a bad day.

The whole bus looked at the back and stared at MewTwo. The pokemon was looking back at them, then at Ganon. He had a black aura all over him, stronger than usual.

"You. Will. Suffer. Dearly. FRIEND." MewTwo spat out. Then, he and Ganon disappeared. The whole bus looked away, and forgot what happened.

* * *

The bus pulled up at the new mansion, with Ganon tied to the back of the bus. MewTwo was asleep again, but no one dared to wake him.

"Ok, everyone, step out slowly. We don't want to wake to storm. Go ahead and pick a room inside. Unpack, get settled, and I'll go talk to the owner outside." Master Hand told the group, in a silent voice. Everyone marched out, and ran inside the mansion screaming and dancing in joy!

"Mama me-a! We are-a finally home!" Mario and Luigi cheered.

The mansion was incredible, better than their old one. The entrance had a giant lamp in the middle of the room, with a beautiful rug covered over the floor. The kitchen was a miracle: Stainless steel counters with a large oven, and a stove. The staircase led to the hallway, with rooms and a bath at the end. Since there was five halls, there was five bathrooms.

Immediately, the smashers began claiming rooms. Two per room. It was heaven in their new mansion.

Outside, Master Hand was talking to the owner.

"Ok, so what's the catch? No price, it's for free?" Master Hand asked the man.

"Oh, nothing. A lush forest on one side, an incredible lake in the back, and a Giant oak tree. It contains a few pests, but nothing that'll hurt you." The man told Master Hand.

"Thank you for the mansion Mr, er, I never caught your name. What is it?" The Hand asked.

"Oh, just call me Vargok." The man smiled.

* * *

Later that night, the smashers were all asleep. Well, everyone but Bowser. He walked out of the 4th hall bathroom.

"Last time I eat fried onions with cheese…" Bowser muttered to himself.

As he walked back to his room, he heard a voice in the Main Hall. He walked slowly and quietly. As he looked, he saw a man, and another man. Wait, it's a bird. Or what is it? Whatever is was, it wasn't human.

"So, did they-**CAW**- move in?" The bird creature asked.

"Yes. They fell for it." The man laughed.

"So, where is-**RAW**- Crazy?" The bird asked.

"I believe he's just sleeping."

"Hehehe." The bird laughed.

"So Sethekk, we had a deal. I got them into the house, you grant me the Shadow Labyrinth." The man told the bird.

"Ah, but-**CAW**- where are the trinkets?" Sethekk asked.

"Give it-hey!" The man suddenly turned to Bowser.

Uh oh.

* * *

Well, was it good for a first chapter? R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2: Was It Just A Dream?

** Hey guys! I hope the first chapter was good and all, with a cliff hanger at the end.**

**Ness: But, I thought it was suspense… no one was hanging off a cliff.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Was It Just A Dream?_

"GAH!" Bowser screamed as he lifted his head. His body hurt bad. "Was it just a dream?"…

"_I see we have a little 'spy'." The man said._

_"Hehehe. Do you want me to take care of him, V-"_

_"Shush Seth! We do not want him to know our name. And yes, go ahead." The man then disappeared._

* * *

**Wait a second, what's Marr doing to Ness?**

**Ness is tied to a chair. He has two knives in his arms and legs.**

**Marreoin: Now that that's settled… hey, why are you still here? I thought I said read the damn story!**

**Real Me: Wanna know what? Screw you Marr. I made you. I have the power to delete you.**

**Marreoin whines.**

* * *

_Smashers in Azeroth!_

_Chapter Two: Was It Just A Dream? (Again)_

"GAH!" Bowser screamed as he lifted his head. His body hurt bad. "Was it just a dream?"…

_"I see we have a little 'spy'." The man said._

_"Hehehe. Do you want me to take care of him, V-"_

_"Shush Seth! We do not want him to know our name. And yes, go ahead." The man then disappeared._

_"Well, you should be-CAW- glad you had the honor of death from me." The bird told the koopa._

And with that, Bowser clutched his stomach.

"Owww… I don't think it was a dream…" Bowser muttered. "But why didn't he kill me?"

* * *

At the dining room, voices were chattering. Food was served, of course.

Bowser walked towards the table and sat next to Ganon and MewTwo.

"Hey guys, did y'all see a bird thing last night?" Bowser whispered to them.

"What do you mean?" Ganon asked his friend.

"Well, last night, I heard some man and a bird…" Bowser cut off.

"Hmm?" MewTwo muttered.

"Sethekk…"

MewTwo looked back at Bowser. His eyes were wide open.

"Who did you say?!" MewTwo asked him.

"Shuuu! Quiet down dude!" Bowser whispered.

Mewtwo sat down and began to listen to his friend.

"The guy next to him said his name was Sethekk. Is that so bad?" Bowser said, waving his hands.

"You see, I read about a book with information on this "Sethekk"." MewTwo pulled out a book that looked like it had seen better days.

"He was believe as a god to his other kind. He ruled the lush forest, Terokarr. Well, until the humans invaded it and claimed it as their own. Then, the book said that Sethekk found a abandoned dome, and then claimed it. His tribe moved there, and then began to compete with the creatures within the depths of it. The horrid place was within the Bone Wastes." MewTwo told his friends.

"So, what's wrong with him being alive?" Ganon asked.

"The thing is, this book is 300 years old. But, it was a dream, right Bowser?"

"Well…" Bowser muttered. He showed them his stomach. It was burned and bloody.

"Oh dear…" MewTwo muttered.

At the other side of the table, the kiddy group we having their own discussion.

"Hey, what do you think is up with them?" Ness whispered to Popo.

"What do you think? They're always weird." Popo told Ness.

Young Link was eating pancakes and began to speak himself. "Whell, ift mught be adbut lat nit." Young Link said, his mouth full with food.

"What?"

Young Link gulped the food. "I said it might be about last night."

"What do you mean?" Nana asked.

Kirby eagerly hobbled over to Young Link.

"Well, I heard some talking outside my door, and when I looked, I saw Bowser peeking into the Main Hall. I tried to peek into the Main Hall, but Link pulled me back to my bed, asking why I was awake. So, I didn't get to find out what was there. But, I did hear Bowser yell. Couldn't hear what it was though." The boy told his group.

"I know!" Kirby shouted. "Let's stay awake tonight and see if Bowser goes back."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Later that night, the five children quietly came out of their rooms. They all met at the end of the first hall, and went into the bathroom.

"Ok, so we wait until we see someone outside." Ness told them.

"How will we know if the door's closed?" Popo asked.

"Well, I'm a psyche dur." Ness told Popo. He stuck out his tongue.

The five were close together. It was cramped in the bathroom.

"You feel soft Nana…" Young Link began to say. Nana blushed.

"PERVERT!" Nana shouted. She stomped on Young Link's foot, and he yelped as he fell on Kirby, which made him back up into Ness, who fell out of the door.

"Great job Nana." Popo said.

Then, a voice was heard behind them. They turned around and saw a bird-like creature. The five stared in awe.

"Grrr, what are-**CAW**- children doing out here?" The bird muttered.

The five stood up. Young Link had his hand on the handle of his sword, Nana and Popo held their hammers, and Ness backed up.

"Oh, so you brats think you can-**CAW**- hurt me?" The bird laughed. "RAR HAHAHA!"

Popo slammed his hammer into the bird's foot.

"CAW!" The bird screamed. The bird swung his claws at the five. Popo and Ness were hit, and claw marks covered them. Y Link dashed his sword at the bird. He missed, and the bird shot a bolt at them, but it wasn't lightning. It was a mix of ice, and ground. And it hurt a lot.

"Har, afraid of Arcane?" The bird laughed.

Kirby rushed over and began to vacuum the room. The bird shot arcane bolts into Kirby's mouth, hurting him.

Y Link got back up and swung his sword, while Ness began to cast PK Fire, only to be amazed that the bird disappeared.

"Where did he.." Ness began, but felt a sharp pain in his back.

"CAW!" The bird yelled, and Ness with the bird disappeared.

"Ness!" The four cried.

* * *

Bowser walked over to the children.

"So, did you brats see that '**thing**' too?" Bowser muttered.

The four nodded. "What was that thing?" Kirby asked.

"MewTwo said it was a '**Sertkek**', or something like that." Bowser replied.

Mario walked into the room with his clone, Dr. Mario.

"So, what did-a you all see-a?" Mario asked.

Dr. Mario began to inspect the children's wounds. "And-a what did-a you do?"

"Well, we saw this bird thing. It was ugly, and it stank, and it was big! Kirb told Mario, waving his hands.

Mario sighed. "I-a mean what did-a y'all see or hear-a?"

"He shot us with a 'arcane' bolt and he could teleport!" Popo told Mario.

"Arcane? Only highly trained human sorcerers can cast and learn such magic!" Mario told the five.

"Well, I don't think it was human. It was a talking bird." Bowser retorted.

Mario paced back and forth. "I think we need a pro for this."

* * *

The 2D creature began flipping channels. He was bored, and most of the smashers were still asleep.

"Beep, beep…" The creature began to doze off…

"Mr. Gama Watcha!" Mario shouted. The 2D figure jumped up.

"BEEP? BEEP!" Mr. G&W retorted.

"Eh, sorry about-a waking you-a, but we-a need a pro for this-a. Someone that's-a been alive for a long-a time." Mario told Mr. G&W.

"Beep beep?"

"Well, you see, Bowsa and the brats-a have seen-s a birdy that's-a called Sethekk." Mario said,

Mr. G&W stood their, having his mouth open. He immediately ran upstairs to MewTwo's room.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Mr. G&W shouted in MewTwo's room. The pokemon awoke with a shock.

"What do you want?" MewTwo shouted back at the 2D figure.

Mario waited outside the room. He felt like going asleep. He then fell asleep, and woke in the mansion.

* * *

"_What-a ais going on?" Mario shouted. He began walking, and he stepped on something. He looked, and saw Zelda, dead._

_"WHA!" Mario cried out. He fell down, and began to move back. He felt something behind him, and he saw a deformed, dead Roy._

_He stood up, and looked around, seeing more and more dead bodies._

_"What-a is this?"_

_He kept walking till he walked through the walls and ended up looking and the giant oak. He saw his brother, Luigi, and Marth and the top, fending off a creature. But, Marth fell, and he landed, dead. Luigi was slowly walking back, close to the edge._

_"Wait-a! Why did you-a attack us? Why-a did you kill Mario!?" Luigi cried out._

_The man laughed. "Why? Because I wanted pure revenge. I wanted to kill your fools after you insulted me. After I was defeated by… by…"_

_"LUIGI!" Mario cried out._

_"BY MARIO!" And with that, he swung his sword through Luigi, as he fell to the ground._

* * *

"Ah!" Mario stood up. Link and Zelda were shaking him.

"Mario, what's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"What-a… where-a am I?" Mario asked. He looked around and saw he wasn't in the mansion anymore.

"You disappeared last night. So, we sent a search party." Link told Mario.

"We're near that Giant Oak." Zelda said.

"The Giant Oak…" Mario muttered. He turned and saw it. It was a beautiful thing. It was large as five mansions!

"Is something the matter Mario?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, nothing-a I just-a had a dream-a."

Master hand was walking back and forth, er, floating.

"MH! We found Mario!" Link called out.

"Oh, ok." MH said. He sounded depressing.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Oh, Crazy disappeared recently. As much as I despise him, he's my brother, and the last time I saw him was when we arrived at the mansion." MH told the three. He was twiddling with his fingers.

"Hey, MH, haven't you seen strange things outside the mansion too? I mean, the people are speechless. It's like, they're dead." Zelda told the hand.

"I know. And have you noticed out loss in water?" MH asked them.

"Yes. Two of the toilets stopped working, and the sink no longer gives out water. Instead, it shoots out mud."

"Could you three go back there and examine the lake?" MH asked.

"Sure." The three said.

* * *

It was chilly. They we're walking around the large mansion, since there was no back door. They soon reached a gate, which was tall enough to keep the three from looking what was past it.

"Was it-a always like that-a?" Mario asked.

"I don't think so." Link said.

Link threw his grappling hook over the gate and began to climb up. Zelda teleported through, and Mario jumped over. As soon as the three landed, they were in awe at what they saw.

"What-a is that!?" Mario cried out.

It was a giant pump, draining the water.

The three turn around, only to get knocked out by two serpent-like creatures.

* * *

**Well, there was chapter two! Sorry 'bout it being a bit short. I promise the next one will be very long!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped! And Meeting With The

**Hey guys! Marr here! Not a long chapter... just putting it up to make sure no one thought I stopped! . **

**Long update because my computer crapped out on me. Well, now it's working again!**

**Oh, and a few things about this chapter:**

**Instead of all four instances in Coilfang Reservoir, there's only the Steamvaults and Serpent Shrine Cavern.**

**The "serpent creatures" are called Naga. They are a complete look-a-like to serpents, except they have a human face and arms. They are usually armored.**

**Never try eating a stick of butter. It isn't good.**

**Smashers in Azeroth!**

**Chapter 3: Trapped! And Meeting With The Brother!**

"Ughh…" Link muttered. His head was hurting from the blow he received. "_Where am I?"_

Link tried to stand, but his hands were tied to his feet. He could barely move.

"Hey! Anyone there? Zelda? Mario?"

Link sat there, waiting for a response. He sighed. _"If only I could break through these ropes…"_

Link began fiddling with the knot. It was badly done, allowing Link to easily escape the bounds. He began to look around. He saw a serpent creature, sleeping. Behind the creature was Link's shield, but no sign of his sword. He cursed under his breath. He began to silently walk towards his shield. He removed it from the spot, and the serpent awoke. Link stood there, frozen.

The Naga's eyes opened, and lifted his spear up. He hissed, then spot his spear at Link. Link deflected the attack, and began to run. He knew that we couldn't fight the creature without a weapon.

"Where's Mario and Zelda!?"

* * *

"My dear friend, this is important." MewTwo told Mr. G&W. "We must find a way to banish the creature once more! But how?" 

"Beep beep!" Mr. G&W was jumping around.

"What do you mean, "It could have been a hologram of the real thing"?" MewTwo asked.

"Beep beep, beep. Beep beep, beep beep. Beep?"

"The seal on Sethekk… your right. It was told that only a person with the royal blood of the man who sealed Sethekk could release him. Meaning, it must be a clone of Sethekk. We must dispose of it!"

"Ahhh!" A scream was heard from the hall.

MewTwo and Mr. G&W rushed out. Bowser was badly wounded.

"About time you came here!" Bowser cried out.

"Beep beep!?"

"It's that 'thing' again! It took off to the Main Hall with Mini Me!" Bowser told them. "Hurry!"

The two ran to the Main Hall. Roy and Marth were standing their, swords unsheathed.

"Roy! Marth! That thing we see is all but a clone!" MewTwo told them.

"It seems too real for a clone!" Marth cried out, blocking the arcane bolts.

"**CAW**! Flee while you still can! I must have this boy's power! I must absorb his magic!" Sethekk yelled.

"Magic… he must be trying to break the seal!" MewTwo shouted at them.

"What?" The two asked, only to get hit by bolts.

"Heh… I shall see you tomorrow!" Sethekk told the four.

"Follow him!"

The four chased after Sethekk. The bird began to run towards the Oak, far ahead from the others.

"Help! Someone, anyone!" Young Link cried out.

Sethekk ended up at the roots of the Oak.

"We got you cornered!" Roy yelled.

"Oh so you say…"

Sethekk vanished. They couldn't believe it: one second he was there, the next he wasn't. Mewtwo looked up at the Oak. He finally knew.

"Everyone, hold on." MewTwo told them.

"Wha-" Roy was cut off. The four were teleported into the tree.

* * *

"Hiss! Sehhhh!" The serpents spoke. Link was behind them, hidden in a box. 

"Pretty strange that there's a box here…" Link thought.

As soon as the serpents left, Link jumped out and began to explore his surroundings. It looked like a giant machine. He turned back to the box, and he was shocked at who sent the package. He picked up the letter, and read it to himself.

"Dear Lady Vashi,

The process has been going slow, but we've enslaved more Broken for the job. We've captured most of the water supplies from each source. Warlord Kalithresh does not seem pleased, though. We've recently been attacked by 'warm-blood'. Some of them have damaged the device, slowing down process. We had Steamrigger try his best to repair it, but not much has been done. Sorry about the lateness, Lady Vashi.

Signed,

Thespia."

"_Thespia..." Link pondered._

* * *

"Marth, if we survive this... remind me to never come with MewTwo again!" Roy cried out as they were jetting upwards in the tree. They passed branches, leaves, and even hit them. Soon enougth.. they stopped. They were parked in a room with leaves and twigs formed into a.. nest? 

"Where are we?"

The four were studying the room- er -nest's design.

"What are -**CAW**- humans doing here!?" A croaking voice shouted at them.

The four turned. "We got you outnumbered, Sethekk!" MewTwo retorted.

The bird looked at them with a questionable face. "Sethekk?! **HOW DARE YOU MISTAKE ME FOR THAT-CAW-FOOL!**"

"Hey, we made a mistake, sorry!" Marth tried to calm the bird down.

After a few minutes, everything got back under control.

"So, you believe he's here?" 'Talon' Lord Ikiss asked. He was Sethekk's brother. He disliked it, much as Master Hand hating to be Crazy Hand's brother.

"Yes. We saw him with our own eyes. He rushed within the tree with the boy." MewTwo told him.

The two were discussing what was going on, as the rest of the group wondered around. Not much to see, though. Just the basic layout for a nest. Marth walked over to the edge, and he fell down. He was holding on to whatever he could.

"Roy! Game! Help!" Marth cried out.

The two looked in shock and ran over. They tried to lift him, but all three of them fell.

* * *

"I bet the other two didn't notice.." Roy muttered.

They eventually landed to the bottom of the tree, with a hard THUD. surprisingly enougth, they landed on something... soft and plushie.

"Pyo.."

"Kirby!" Marth said at the pink puffball. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to find out where Link and Ness went..." He told them.

The room they were in had two doors on each side. "Beep. Beep."

"Right door? Why?" Roy asked. Game & Watch turned back at Roy.

"Beep, beep. Beep beep?"

"Ah. I see now." Roy said. He leaned over to Marth.

_"Pst... what did he say???"_ Roy asked his friend.

Marth shruged. The four walked into the door, awaiting what was past the door.

* * *

**Sorry guys if it wasn't exciting.. I wanted to make sure you guys didnt think I forgot this story! Well anyways, I PROMISe this next one WILL be a long one!**

**If... if my computer DOESN'T crap out on me... again...**

**Tear TT**

**Anyways, R&R :D They make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Making A Deal With A Rogue

** Back guys, and with a new chapter! School made me take a while with extra projects and crud. So yah, I finally got this part done. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, nor World Of Warcraft. Only own the one guy who's in this story. Note that they did pass Thespia and instead ended up at Steamrigger. Don't worry, they'll fight her too.**

* * *

_"Ugh… did they ever think about cleaning the ventilation system?"_ Link asked himself.

Link was crawling through a air vent, constantly looking down at the openings for his friends. He found himself going into a dead end, so he turned around. He began crawling again until he bumped into another dead end, except it didn't feel dead. It felt, alive…

"Link?"

Link knew who this was.

"Zelda?"

"Yea, and-a me! Mario!"

Link laughed at this comment. "Hey guys. Looks like I didn't need to rescue anyone?" Link giggled.

"Well-a, we got into-a bit of trouble." Mario told Link.

Zelda felt a movement on the vent. "Guys?"

"What kind? Scary fish?"

"Guys…"

"Yeah! Who did-a ya know Link-a?" Mario asked.

"**GUYS!"** Zelda yelled between them. Suddenly, they fell down the vent. They landed with a hard THUD onto the ground.

"Great…" Mumbled Zelda.

"Come out, and I won't kill you!" A small voice commanded.

The three slowly came out, and saw a small boy- no wait, man, on a giant machine creature thing. One hand was a saw blade, while the other hand was a claw. The machine was orange, with grey sides. On the back had a energy pack (I think). Around him had more of the little men.

"So, are you Steamerigger?" Link asked.

"Hehe, how did you know?" Steamrigger asked.

Link grinned at this. "Found something important that belonged to you guys. Had to have a peak."

At this, Steamrigger frowned. "Say what?"

Link took out the letter he had and showed Steamrigger. "You'd best haven't damage the supplies in that damn box…"

"And if I did?"

Steamrigger was now enraged with Link. He cried out a battle cry and charged at him.

* * *

The four (Kirby, Marth, Roy, G&W) smashers looked around the room. It was all blue. Only source of light was from the candle in the middle of the room. On the left was a hallway, and they saw a still house of someone.

"Blast, I need to try something else. This is too, strong." A male voice shouted out.

"Come on, let's go see." Marth told the group. They began to walk over.

"Bloody hell, this killed the poor soul in less than a second I gave it to him!" The voice called out again.

They finally got to the edge of the next room, examining what was there. It looked like a room filled with vials, bottles, and… ew, dead rats! In the middle was a man in complete black armor. He held two vials in his hand, with a rat on the other side in a cage.

"Hmm… a bit of pain essence, and maybe a hint of water with a small amount of fire essence."

He felt a sword in the back of his neck. He instantly dropped everything he had, and then held his hands up. "Hello?"

"What's your name?" Marth asked. He found that the man disappeared, and reappeared behind Marth with two daggers up at his neck.

"Might** I** be asking you that?" He asked a little annoyed.

Roy unsheathed his sword, Kirby took out his hammer, and Game & Watch walked close to him with caution.

"I'm Marth. Now how bout you?" Marth asked the man.

"Hold it, hold it. I don't want to let go of you and get killed. Drop your weapons, or Marthie gets his neck slit." The man asked.

Everyone lifted their weapons, excluding Mr. Game & Watch since he didn't have any.

"You idiots, didn't you hear what I said? Drop the bloody weapons damn it!" He asked again, kneeing Marth in the side.

"Just do it…" Marth mumbled.

"Fine." Roy replied, angry.

They threw their weapons to the ground and backed up. "More like it." He smiled.

"Well, what about you?" Roy asked.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry, lads. I'm Marreoin, or just Marr will be fine." He smiled. He let go of Marth, and vanished.

"Now, why are you four here? You do know can instantly kill you all if your not careful? I got traps laid all over the room." Marr threatened.

The group stood still. "Traps?"

"Yes, bloody traps. Now, I want you three to leave." Marr told them.

"What about our weapons?" Kirby asked.

"Too bad, you don't get them." Marr snickered. "Wait a second, wasn't there four of you- GAH!"

Marr fell over. Mr. Game & Watch was right behind him. He did a 2D thumbs up.

* * *

**(If you ever played Final Fantasy Nine, then play that song on disc three where you were looking for Garnet and found the truth of the castle.)**

Smashers were running around the mansion in panic. It was under attack by bird creatures similar to Sethekk and Ikiss.

"Masta Hand! What-s are these birds?" Luigi cried out.

"I don't know! They must have been sent here." Master hand replied.

They were weaker, though. They carried spears with them, and they were covered in armor.

"We work for the-RAW- master. He wants us to capture biggest magic-CAW-." One of them shouted.

"Biggest magic users… I wonder if…" Samus began to think.

"PI!"

"Yep…"

Samus began to run outside where the cry was heard. Pichu and Pikachu were covered in containers with a group of smashers and arakkoa battling. The mansion was destroyed. Injured bodies were being took care of from Dr. Mario.

Samus began charging a energy ball and saw one running off with a container. "Got'cha."

She shot the ball at the arakkoa, and obliterated it. She ran over and got Pichu out of it. "Pichu…" The pokemon thanked Samus and jumped on to her shoulder.

"Pichu!" He cried out. He pointed a tiny finger at the tree, and Samus saw what he was pointing at. A arakkoa was right at the bottom of the base.

"I got it." Samus ran as fast as the power suit took her.

* * *

_"Ok, so here's the story. I work for Sethekk, well, forced to work for him. I make potions to help him, and he spares my life. The people that seem dead? Well, they're just illusions. Their real bodies are trapped within Sethekk's room. Until he's killed, they'll be empty. He used their soul to try and break his seal, but no luck. He wants me to make a incredible potion that will break the seal. That's about it." Marr said dull-like._

"Ouchies, ok, ok, what's the catch damn it?" Marr asked. He was tied to the table.

"Why are you the only person that's not a ghost?" Roy asked.

"Didn't I already tell you? He wants me to make a potion to free him." Marr replied, annoyingly.

"Ok, so listen, let's make, oh, a deal." Marth said slyly.

"What! Never! You might kill me, but I won't do this." Marr retorted.

"And so you say… owell, we'll just leave you here then. With a angry group of birdies." Marth said.

They began to walk off, and then Marr piped in.

"Wait, wait, ok! I'll make a stupid deal with you…" Marreoin muttered.

"Ok, you help us get to Sethekk and help us kill, and we won't get you killed by him." Roy told him.

"Wha-" He was cut off by a angry glare from the four. "er, deal."

They released him. "Follow me. We got a long way to go." He told them.

When arakkoa ran up towards them, Marr simply picked his hand up and told them not to attack. Since he was working for Sethekk, they were under his control too.

"Where do you four think your going without me?" A familiar voice called out.

"Pyo!" Kirby shouted.

It was MewTwo, with Ikiss.

"Ikiss, if your enemies with your brother, why are you here?" Roy asked.

"Because I have a guide with me." He snickered.

"Beep! Beep!" Mr. Game & Watch called out.

The arakkoa did not seem happy with what Marreoin was doing. He was betraying them, or maybe just turning in prisoners.

After all those turns and twists, they made it to the last door.

"So he's past that?" Marth asked.

"Yes. Yes, he is." Marr said, uneasily.

The four opened the door, and there he was.

There it was, the final room of this horrid dungeon.

"Come in my-**CAW**- friends." Sethekk croaked dryly.

The seven entered the room. Sethekk was in the middle, holding his battle staff out.

"Ah, my dear brother, -**RAW**- Ikiss." He snickered.

"Sethekk! Today is the day you die in vain!" Ikiss shouted at him.

"So you say?" Sethekk retorted. "I am the ruler of the Arakkoa! With one more body to consume, I will be freed from this damned prison!"

"Too bad you don't!" Ikiss shouted back.

"Pika!"

Everyone turned around and saw Pikachu with the illusion of Sethekk. "**RAW**! Don't move!" The illusion froze everyone in place.

"My brother knows much wizard skills.." Ikiss muttered through the giant ice blocks they were engulfed in.

"So you -**CAW**- say…" Sethekk grabbed Pikachu, and then slowly sucked the soul out of the poor pokemon. A blue aura covered Sethekk. "I am… complete! I am… free!"

"Well, this is where the deal ends for me." Marreoin said as he vanished.

"Bastard!" Marth called out.

Both versions of Sethekk surrounded the group.

"NOW DIE!" They both said in unison.

* * *

Samus and Pichu ended up at a unfamiliar room within the Shadow Labyrinth. There was a two-headed orge standing in front of the door.

"**Why you here!?"** He yelled at the two. "Setykek will **NOT** be happy."

"Setykek?" Samus asked in confusion. "Anyways, move out of the way, and I'll let you live." She said coldly.

"HAHAHA! Blackheart no scared!" The two-headed orge shouted before he swung his mace at the two.

* * *

"Just gonna break my deal, like a true rogue." Marr snickered.

Suddenly, he felt a spear poke him in the side. Then another. "Aww come on… I '_worked_' for you guys!" Marr shouted as his stealth broke.

* * *

There was the rest of the smashers, still in combat with the arakkoa.

"Master Hand! Where are they coming from?" Fox cried out.

In the far distance, watching the poor smashers fight, was the man who gave them the mansion. Vargok…

He cracked his knuckles, and then silently told himself…

"This will be fun…"

* * *

**Next chapter is gonna be four big fights, as you can tell! Anyways, Read 'n review guys :D**

**My first story is coming to a end, a few more chapters! I will have a part two, don't worry ;)**


End file.
